blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robot Power/Gallery/1
Prologue: Blaze goes for a drive S4E3 Monster Dome market.png S4E3 Trucks at the market.png S4E3 Blaze's grand entrance.png S4E3 Blue truck greeting Blaze.png S4E3 Green truck greeting Blaze.png S4E3 Blaze says hi.png S4E3 Bump Bumperman with ice cream.png S4E3 Blaze and AJ hear machinery.png S4E3 Axle City Garage.png S4E3 Let's go see.png S4E3 Blaze entering the garage.png At Gabby's garage/Robotics S4E3 Blaze and AJ look for Gabby.png|Gabby! Where are you? S4E3 Blaze and AJ hear Gabby.png S4E3 Gabby found.png S4E3 Gabby is making a robot.png S4E3 Gabby "I used robotics".png|"Easy. I used...robotics." S4E3 Blaze describing robotics.png|Robotics! Those are the steps you follow to make a robot. S4E3 Gabby explains robotics step one.png|Robotics step one: design your robot. S4E3 Blueprint of Gabby's robot.png|I designed mine with an arm to lift things. S4E3 Gabby explains robotics step two.png|Robotics step two: build your robot. S4E3 Circle piece needed.png|My robot needs one last part, a circle piece to go here. S4E3 Blaze "We'll help you find it".png S4E3 Blaze looks around.png S4E3 Shaped parts.png S4E3 Blaze tosses the circle piece to Gabby.png S4E3 Gabby installs the circle piece.png S4E3 Gabby's robot powering up.png S4E3 AJ and Gabby impressed by the robot.png S4E3 Blaze, AJ and Gabby see the robot working.png S4E3 Gabby explains robotics step three.png|Now we're ready for robotics step three: coding the robot. S4E3 Gabby describing coding.png|Coding is when you give your robot instructions to tell it what to do. S4E3 Gabby coding the robot.png S4E3 Gabby gives her robot instructions.png|"Robot, drive forward..." S4E3 Toolbox spotted.png|"...and pick up that toolbox." S4E3 Gabby's robot picks up the toolbox.png S4E3 Gabby congratulates her robot.png S4E3 Gabby's robot with heart eyes.png S4E3 Blaze wants to play with the robot.png S4E3 AJ coding the robot.png S4E3 Blaze gets out a ball.png S4E3 Ball tossed.png S4E3 Blaze, AJ and Gabby cheer the robot on.png S4E3 Gabby's robot catches the ball.png S4E3 Blaze, AJ and Gabby congratulate the robot.png Crusher tries to build a robot S4E3 Crusher and Pickle watching Gabby's robot.png S4E3 Crusher "Building robots is easy".png S4E3 Pickle surprised that Crusher knows robotics.png S4E3 Crusher "How hard could it be?".png S4E3 Crusher decides to build some robots.png S4E3 Crusher and Pickle enter the garage.png S4E3 Pickle sees Crusher building.png S4E3 Pickle reminding about the steps of robotics.png S4E3 Pickle describing the robotics steps.png S4E3 Crusher finishes his robots.png S4E3 Chomping robot powering up.png S4E3 Blasting robot powering up.png S4E3 Throwing robot powering up.png S4E3 Wrecking robots walk around the garage.png S4E3 Crusher didn't follow the steps.png S4E3 Crusher and Pickle see the chomping robot.png S4E3 Crusher and Pickle see the throwing robot.png S4E3 Throwing robot throwing tires.png S4E3 Crusher and Pickle in alarm.png S4E3 Crusher and Pickle dodge a tire.png S4E3 Crusher "Harder than I thought".png|"Okay, maybe robotics are a little bit harder than I thought." S4E3 Blasting robot appears by Crusher and Pickle.png|"Well, at least this robot doesn't seem so bad." S4E3 Blasting robot swells up.png S4E3 Blasting robot blasts Crusher and Pickle away.png|Yes, it does!!!!! S4E3 Blaze sees Crusher and Pickle get blasted out.png S4E3 Blaze "What's going on?".png S4E3 Crusher and Pickle acting unnatural.png S4E3 Wrecking robots emerge from garage.png S4E3 Pickle blaming Crusher.png|"CRUSHER DID IT!" "Oops!" The destructive creations S4E3 Wrecking robots standing together.png S4E3 Chomping robot eats a mailbox.png S4E3 Throwing robot throws junk.png S4E3 Blasting robot blasts something else.png S4E3 Lampposts knocked over.png S4E3 Wrecking robots march away.png S4E3 Blaze has to stop the robots.png|"I've gotta stop those robots before they wreck the whole city!" S4E3 Blaze gets the wrecking robots' attention.png|"Stop right there, Robots!" S4E3 Blasting robot turns around.png S4E3 Blasting robot blasts Blaze.png S4E3 Blaze blasted back to the garage.png S4E3 Blaze crashes into a stack of tires.png|Ouch. S4E3 Blaze is dizzy.png|That's Gotta Hurt! S4E3 Blaze "Those robots are more powerful than I thought".png|"Those robots are more powerful than I thought." S4E3 Others come to Blaze's aid.png|"Blaze!" "Phew. We're glad you're alright." S4E3 Gabby's robot lifts a tire off Blaze.png S4E3 Blaze "Thanks, little guy".png|"Thanks, little guy." Robot Blaze S4E3 Pickle "Only one thing to do".png|"Well, if Blaze isn't strong enough to stop those robots, then I guess there's only one thing to do." S4E3 Crusher suggests "Panic?".png|"Panic?" "Exactly." S4E3 Crusher and Pickle screaming.png|"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" S4E3 Gabby stops the panicking.png|"Hang on, you two. There's gotta be some way to stop those wrecking robots." S4E3 AJ "What if we build a robot of our own?".png|"Hey, what if we build a robot of our own?" S4E3 AJ "A robot just as big and strong".png|"A robot just as big and strong as they are!" S4E3 Gabby likes AJ's idea.png|"Yeah!" S4E3 Blaze ready to use robotics.png|"Come on, everyone! It's time to use...robotics!" S4E3 View becomes a blue grid.png|Whoa, trippy. S4E3 Gabby announces step one.png|"Robotics step one: design our robot." S4E3 Let's give the robot some legs.png S4E3 Blaze using his headlights to project the robot design.png S4E3 Outline of robot legs.png S4E3 Robot legs materialize.png S4E3 Let's give our robot a body.png S4E3 Outline of robot body.png S4E3 Robot body materializes.png S4E3 The robot should have arms.png S4E3 Outline of robot arms.png S4E3 Robot arms materialize.png S4E3 AJ and Gabby after the designing.png S4E3 Time for step two.png|"Now, we're ready for robotics step two: build the robot." S4E3 Blaze "Let's build these robot parts on me".png S4E3 Go for it.png S4E3 Blaze about to charge.png S4E3 Blaze jumps at the robot model.png S4E3 Robot model shining.png S4E3 Blaze gets a robot leg.png S4E3 Blaze gets a robot arm.png S4E3 Blaze's new back boosters.png S4E3 Blaze fully transformed.png S4E3 Robot Blaze jumps in the air.png S4E3 Robot Blaze poses.png S4E3 Robot Blaze standing.png S4E3 Everyone marvels at Robot Blaze.png S4E3 Crusher "Even I have to admit".png|"Okay, even I have to admit that’s pretty cool." S4E3 Blaze helping AJ up.png|"Hop in, AJ!" S4E3 AJ sits in Robot Blaze.png|"All right!" S4E3 Gabby ready for step three.png|"Now we're ready for robotics step three: code our robot!" S4E3 AJ codes Blaze to run and lift.png S4E3 Blaze starts to glow.png S4E3 Blaze running through the broken wall.png S4E3 Blaze lifts the wall back into place.png S4E3 Pickle "Now, that's how you make a robot".png|"Now, that’s how you make a robot." S4E3 Crusher rolls his eyes at Pickle.png|Meh. S4E3 Robot Blaze ready to stop the wrecking robots.png S4E3 Robot Blaze stands ready.png S4E3 Gabby, Crusher, Pickle and the robot see Blaze off.png To return to the Robot Power episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries